The Arc of Sado
by Sinecessity
Summary: Life after Rukia's rescue...Chad has a secret. When two worlds collide creates a lot of much needed mischief for teenagers dealing with far too many life & death situations. Who is this girl and why does she make me feel this way? She brings out the best in us, so what's her secret? Let me introduce you to... **TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE BOUNTS. ALL BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE**
1. El Brazo Derecho y El Brazo Izquierdo

**Before you start (and I really do suggest you read this) because I'm not going to clog up all my other chapters after this, but I will remind, in each chapter, to refer to notes of first chapter, for those who may get a little impatient. I'm going to apologize now for anyone who may take offense towards the stereo typing. There will be a lot of it. I think. Most likely towards myself however. I want to keep you all in suspense so I'm not going to tell you why, but I'll let you all know this, I'm Hispanic. In any event, this story is not meant to insult anyone of any culture or of race, but it is a learning experience as two different worlds collide, brought up in two different lifestyles and so it's natural for people to act a certain way at first. Offensive comments and suggestions are going to be made. So if you're close minded, this is not for you. If you're all about freedom of speech, then enjoy. It will be pretty funny I guarantee. And there's a point, I promise, even if the point is…well… pointless.

To all my Asian readers some things may be purposely out of context, again, it's meant to be a learning experience so it should make sense, but if it does seem like I flat out made an error, let me know, I'll fix it. Being that I'm not of that culture, even though I do tend to visit one day, before I die, hopefully not close to before I die cause I do want to be at a very young age… anyway, I'm doing my best.

My Latin Peeps. You will see a lot of error especially in my writing only because I'm spelling out the words as how they sound rather than how they are actually spelled so that my non Spanish speaking friends can sound them out as well and I'll also translate the different languages but not in parenthesis. I don't like the way that looks. I'll translate them into action words either right after the comments are made or very close to and they wouldn't always be one hundred percent exact wording, but you readers will get the picture.**

**Chapter 1**

**Brazo Derecho & Brazo Izquierdo**

"**I have a sister," **the first words said from a typically quiet Chad, this Saturday morning, just before class was officially in session. Ichigo, Uryu, and Orihime gave Chad their full attention, heads turned in his direction from where they sat. Orihime, as bubbly as ever was excited to hear such news, she asked, **"What is she like?"** Chad looked down for a brief moment, ashamed as he admitted in his deep, monotone voice, **"I really don't know." **He looked up. Dark, long wavy bangs hid his disgrace, **"We were separated after our parents died. Abuelo knew he wouldn't be able to raise mi hermana the way a girl should be, so he left her in the care of me tia's," **his aunts. There was more to it. Like how Chad would only grow up to become a bad influence on his sister, a boy far too young who couldn't control his temper nor his hands. He overheard that argument the same night he last hugged his sister and told her he loved her. His friends didn't need to know that. It was also unfortunate how his family never kept in touch, no matter how many times he and his abuelo had tried. Chad never knew his sister. Orihime pouted in grief. She leaned over her desk and patted the back of his hand reassuring him. **"It took me a while, but we found her,"** he smiled, not bothering to elaborate exactly who was _we_, **"and she's coming here to live."**

"**Wow she is super CUTE!"** The redheaded Chizuru exclaimed hardly containing herself as she charged from where she sat, arms out and fingers wide spread to get a handful of Orihime's large breast squished over Chad's left shoulder. Than a scream came from the four eyed pervert as a she took a closed handed fist to the nose from none other than Arisawa, Tatsuki. A loud thump, Chizuru fell back onto the floor. Everyone within the room grew silent and stared. As soon as each realized the situation they resumed back to their individual conversations as it was no big deal to them. Chizuru's lack of self control and Tatsuki putting her in her place was not an uncommon incident.

"**How old is she?" **Orihime continued to question, slowly easing back into her seat. Chad sat sideways in his chair so he could speak with his friends as a whole, **"We're twins." **Twins? Somehow a tall, muscular, wavy shoulder length haired Chad, in a flowery dress came to mind. A mutual thought as both Uryu and Ichigo suddenly quivered and muttered, **"ew."**

"**Wow…"**

"**That's his sister?"**

"**Aw, fraternal twins!" **Orihime shrieked the obvious. Ichigo chanced and _borrowed_ his father's car, offering to pick up Chad's sister from the airport. Everyone too curious to wait, naturally came along. Uryu sat in the back with Orihime, Chad's frame to large for the back seat, he sat on the passenger side. Ichigo pulled up to a curb. Unfolding a printed out picture in his hand, Chad took a few seconds to memorize than placed it in his back pocket as he climbed out. He held the door open, thanking the gods for his height, searching, searching, searching. He had spotted her and slammed the passenger door shut sprinting in her direction, Ichigo shouting along sarcastically, **"Yea, cause you know, it's easy to come by car windows! They're dirt cheap too!", **but it was nice to see him excited for once, especially after all the gang had recently been through.

The Substitute Soul Reaper and The Last Quincy were struck paralyzed. **"She looks nothing like Chad," **Uryu managed to speak up after some time. Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. They were both staring at a divine creature, small in height, slender, but athletic as they could tell by the tone of her body and yet she maintained her femininity with curves the women of her culture were blessed with. Her complexion like that of Chad, Caramel, but it was sexy on her and what a blessing, for when Chad spun her in his arms the two fighters in the car were given a full look of her ass. They groaned in jealousy.

"…**did I hurt you?" **a distant small voice had asked and as the seconds counted, with no return response, she asked again, **"Ishida-kun, did I hurt you?" **The Quincy blinked. What was that annoying sound? The nerve of it to distract him from his fantasy! He turned to see Orihime staring with worry. When did she get here he wondered? He shook his head no. **"Are we just going to sit here? Are either of you two going to help Sado-kun?", **Orihime contested, then sighed in disbelief as neither made an effort to move. She opened up her door and proceeded to get out but Chad and his sister were already making their way towards the car. He seemed to have everything under control rolling a suitcase and carrying a bag over his shoulder for his sister.

"**Uryu," **Ichigo broke the silence, **"come drive."**

"**Well it's about time you recogniz… oh I know what you're doing. I'm perfectly fine back here thank you," **Uryu declined with a smug look on his face and folding his arms across his chest, deepening his back into the fabric of the seat. **"Funny, cause not so long ago I recalled a whining little girl complaining about my driving,"** eyeing Uryu from his driver's side mirror, **"you're good now Quincy?" **

"**Zettai ni,"** Uryu was definitely good.

Every step Chad's sister took fell in tune with every beat to each boy's heart. The closer she got, the harder and faster their hearts pounded. **"HEY!" **Orihime was clamoring from her seat, her arms and legs up, defending her body from being accidentally clobbered as both Uryu and Ichigo went at it, swinging at each other. Ichigo tried to pull Uryu towards the driver side while Uryu struck to fend him off. This was so embarrassing! Orihime practically fell out as she opened her door to escape, another car passing by, almost taking her with it. All three had quickly fell silent. The idiotic, hormonal teenagers left their seats too make sure Orihime was ok. A hand to her chest, she was gasping for air, but remained alive and unharmed. Chad and his sister drew near and the three quickly changed their demeanor. **"Youkoso Sado-Chan!" **Orihime quickly welcomed Chad's sister and bowed her head, Uryu and Ichigo quickly copying, **"Youkoso." **Enlightened, Chad's sister may not have known what they've just said, but she kind of got the picture. She was excited to meet the others. Chad spoke as much of the three as possible, she felt as if she knew them already and as a natural instinct, she approached Orihime first, hugged her, than kissed her cheek. Orihime's gray eyes widen in shock! Next in line was Uryu, than Ichigo and the boys practically melted in her grasp. **"Oh I'm sorry," **the poor foreign girl apologized and defaulted to, **"Kon'nichiwa," **the only Japanese language she knew very well, 'hi' than bowed as they did.

Chad placed his sister's stuff in the trunk and they piled into the car. The girl, she scampered towards the middle seat, in the back, between Uryu and Orihime. She felt so nervous, so stupid. Her head hung low, she scratched at the knee of her jeans. **"So, is that how they say hi where you come from?"** A soft, angelic, yet excited voice shattered the block of ice. The girl looked to her side to find Orihime smiling and eagerly awaiting her answer. **"You… speak English?" **How Yusu failed to tell his sister that was beyond her, however Orihime confirmed, **"Oh yes! We all do." **She sighed, **"Oh! Thank God!" **What a relief and than, as if realizing, she brought her hands to cover up her mouth, **"I mean, uh, Buddha?" "Now that's offensive," **Uryu disclaimed, pushing up the rim of glasses back above the bridge of his nose. The girl looked to him, **"Purrdon. I'm so sorry," **she repeated yet again. She knew that! Why did she say that? Feeling like a complete moron and in what, like less than ten minutes of her first day in a new place?

While adjusting his mirror, Ichigo glared at Uryu. It was the way Uryu spoke that sounded as if he was belittling. Chad and Orihime might understand, but that just really pissed him off. Uryu could've at least given the girl a chance to get to know him first so that later on she'd fathom that he was an ass like that.

The mirror just right, Ichigo saw her face, her sad almond shaped eyes hidden behind long lashes. She looked up and he saw how light brown they were, a small tint of yellow. Her full, pouty lips matched the sadness of her eyes. His heart fluttered. Oh God! He brought his hand to his chest. What was that? Whatever it was he was compelled and that intoxicating scent that filled the car the moment she entered, he could not withstand to see her unhappy anymore, and so he placated, **"Lucky for us, none of us are really that religious."** She found him in the mirror and smiled. Her smile revealed deep dimples on both sides of her cheeks and Ichigo had forgotten how to breathe.

"**Why don't we introduce ourselves?", **Orihime chimed. The pleasantry of her voice cleared the slate. **"I'm Inoue, Orihime," **she started. **"Ishida, Uryu," **Mr. Personality went next. From Ishida to the one driving, he started up the car, than pulled out onto the road, **"Kurosaki, Ichigo." **He glanced at her from his mirror again. She smiled and it took all of his will power to hold a shudder.

She was thrown a little by the introduction of the first and last name, but out of respect she preceded, **"Rosa Sado." **She had rolled her tongue to the R of her first name. So it sounded like she was purring. For future reference Rosa asked, **"Do we always call each other by first and last names?"** **"Oh no," **Orihime took charge**, "This is our first meeting, though in our culture we do use last name first." "Ah." **Rosa found this interesting. **"But we're friends," **Orihime reminded Rosa, **"so first names are great!" "Yea," **Chad added, **"So be yourself." **He too was watching his sister from the mirror, never interfering. She needed to find her own confidence and strength, but he was there to catch her. He was there to step in just in case, now and forever. He smiled at her and gave her the slightest of nods from the mirror just as she caught his reflection; a secret message to let her know that everything was going to be alright.

"**We use last names as a form of respect and seniority," **Uryu included as if Orihime forgot to inform Rosa the most important reason behind the usage of last names, which was probably true, but he said it so snobbishly, once again, irritating Ichigo, **"Don't mind Ishida Rosa. He's still trying to convince himself that we call him by his last name cause he's superior to us, but in all reality he's still a nobody."**

"**Shut up Kurosaki!" **Uryu retorted.

"**Exactly. Kurosaki. Know your place."**

Ichigo grinned. Chad chuckled. Orihime giggled. Rosa smiled. Uryu? He had no comeback and so he stared out the window, nostrils flared in anger, as one could tell, from the way the small area in front of his face fogged up. Rosa scooted closer to Uryu. With his hand at the side of his lap, Rosa gripped his fingers. He quickly turned to her. She kept his hand in hers and placed it over her lap. Her countenance never faltered. He was staring at his hand… on her lap. His hand… on her lap… and she was holding it. Acutely uneasy, practically shaking, face flushed Uryu didn't know what to expect! Than she leaned in, taking her time, the fullness of her lips pressed against his cheek and it was so, so warm. Uryu gave a goofy smile. His head swayed as if he was in a daze. Never noticing that Rosa just insulted him when she said, **"That's ok Uryu. I get that you don't have a sense of humor. I'll have enough for the both of us." **They all had laughed. Ichigo's was forced as Uryu came to, he glared at Ichigo through the mirror, superior after all since he stuck to his back seat.

The ride back home was very cultural. Rosa spoke fluently in Spanish and they didn't need to know that by simply asking. She always started a conversation in English, than somehow managed to find her way back into Spanish. She didn't use full sentences. They were more like phrases, some kind of emotion Rosa would express at the moment, they could only assume, like if she got excited about something or upset and definitely when she apologized. The whole language switch up could've made someone a little dizzy if they focused too much on it, but everyone were more enthralled by how comfortable Rosa became.

She never grew up in Mexico. She lived most of her life in New York and adapted to their lifestyle and how the people there spoke Spanish. Chad had even slipped up and everyone learned yet another secret of his, he still remembered the Spanish language! Regrettably Rosa couldn't recall the Japanese language. Unfortunately though the city occupied many nationalities, Spanish was far more overpowering. So it came natural to her. It was going to be really hard for her to learn the language again, but Yusutora encouraged su hermana, his sister, the Japanese language will all come back to her.

Rosa's luggage was dropped off at her brother's apartment. Everyone had went their separate ways for at least an hour, planning to meet up at Urahara's shop for dinner. Urahara, Kisuke, the man who made it possible for Rosa to be here with her brother. Of course he wanted to meet her. She wanted to meet him. She had to meet this mysterious man who'd take a stranger into his care by word of a sixteen year old boy.

That night, at Urahara's shop, Rosa met, Kisuke, Tessai, Jinta and cute little Ururu. Her adoptive family. They sat on their knees for dinner, Rosa last to eat. She chose to absorb, so that she may later fall into place. It seemed like they used a bowl for everything including drinking. She wondered what cups were for if they actually had any? What really blew her mind was the fact that every one had a _bowl_ of some very strong alcholic beverage. What was considered underage drinking in Japan?

Kisuke was whom one would considered the cool adult. Also referred to as Mr. Hats and Clogs, judging by his image, he probably wore that hat and those wooden clacking sandals a lot. He owned a candy shop so naturally children and young adults were drawn to him. Kinda creepy if you really thought about it, but the younger children seemed happy around him and not paranoid or distant and though he had taken in a complete stranger, knowing full well of her past he was treating her like family immediately. So as far as first impressions go Rosa trusted and adored Kisuke.

They all had a good time conversing with one another. Rosa didn't say much when they asked her questions. Her answers were very short. She wasn't being self-centered or anything it was just that there really wasn't much interesting to tell. She didn't have a lot of privileges outside the system other than doctor appointments. There were those few small occasions where well behaved kids would get taken to the movies or parks. She talked about that, however she was far more intrigued by picking up her rice with chopsticks. Everybody was nearly halfway done. Rosa still had a bowl full Every time she thought she had it, inches from her mouth, it would fall back into her bowl. **"Conyo!" **she'd curse, damnit! Cute little Ururu took Rosa's chopsticks, craftily placed something in-between the sticks and tied it up with a rubber band. All Rosa had to do was pinch it near the tip.

After dinner and entertainment everyone left. Kisuke offered a room for Rosa, but she declined. She knew her brother's apartment was small, but he was her security she could not separate from at the moment. At home, once the two were ready for bed, Chad lying on a tatami mat while Rosa in a twin bed, he had set up in a corner, with a shoji screen of a bamboo tree for privacy, he heard her cry. He found her clutching her pillow and before he could ask what was wrong, like a child calling for her father with her arms out, Chad fell into her grasp. Rosa held him tight. He cradled her close, managing to keep his body on the bed and not shoving her off and the two fell asleep that way.

**END**


	2. Some things Left Unsaid

Chapter 2:

Some things left unsaid

That Sunday Rosa was with Mr. Hat and Clogs and Chad. They took her from place to place, shopping for all the necessities as a student and most definitely as a girl, in which during those intermissions Chad and Kisuke spent their times helping the other girls instead. Rosa would purposely pop up asking the guys about which tampon brand was better and would either one of them show her how to use a douche? Then the two would end up knocking rows of items off shelves and having to spend their proportioning, cleaning up. Whoops! Sorry guys!

Rosa opened up a bank account and Urahara had made all necessary transfers of currency from The Department of Children and Families in the Americas to her account under his legal supervision before Rosa was declared his foster daughter. Chad's apartment and all other expenses were paid by funds abuelo left him, more then enough to get him through college just as long as Chad calculated correctly and wisely each year, with a given that he'd take up a part time job at the coming of age.

Kisuke offered to help get Rosa started with an allowance. He didn't want anything in return. Rosa proposed she'd clean and stock up the shop. Her studies were more important to him and rather have her contribute to that instead, but Rosa couldn't just take something for nothing so they settled for cleaning and stocking during inventory.

It was unusual, as the law was written for those coming across countries to be adopted by American families, therefore the government took responsibility, however the situation was vice versa so things were a little complex and even though Sado was technically affirmed as an adult and Rosa's only living relative, that either were aware of, though the system states to release children into the care of a capable relative first, they weren't exactly comfortable just sending her off to be with him. It wasn't a matter of doing the right thing, but a matter of how bad the government would look if something was to go wrong, of course that's not what they would actually say. So the focal point was emancipating a child into an entirely different country.

They would not have believed Rosa and Yusutora to be brother and sister if it wasn't because of the video conference. Rosa and Chad ran to the screen as if it didn't exist and literally tried to hug one another through it. In tears the two had fell to their knees pleading for each others forgiveness; the boy in his Japanese tongue and the girl with her Spanish. It was very heart felt. In the end they laughed, calling it even as they continued the rest of the conversation in English. Everything was processed through video and telephone conference and neither knew how Kisuke did it because the odds had seemed to be completely against them, but somehow he did it and here she was.

They walked and man did they walk. They walked everywhere. One thing was for sure, Rosa never had to worry about cardio so she could practically eat whatever she wanted. Amongst the many stops, that day, was an E-Mobile store. It was so damn high tech she swore she was out in space on the mother ship. She got this electric blue android that literally was in the shape of a mini suitcase. It had to be sidle opened. It was bizarre and she liked it! Eager to try it out, she opened her phone to,

**"Puta de la madre!" **The lettering was in Kanji and it was the bitch's mother's fault! **"Nobody text me!,"**Rosa shouted and walked out the store. Kisuke and Chad attempted to exchange her phone with the English alphabets, but Rosa refused knowing that even though it would make things easy for her, it would also take longer for her to learn.

**"Iee! Ayuda me por favor!"** Rosa pleaded for her brother's assistant, already in frustration too early Monday in the morning. While looking at herself, in a full length mirror ,she was fidgeting with a bow. Pulling it from the white collar of her shirt she started smacking it against the glass. Chad came to the bow's rescue as he took it from his sister's hand. His height, menacing over hers, yet he was gentle as he slipped the ribbon around her neck. When he was finished he stepped back and gave Rosa the room she needed to examine the perfection of the knot as if she needed to witness that. She already knew in her mind it would come out perfect. Rosa stepped closer to the mirror, tugging at the bow, but Chad stopped her before she messed it up. Muttering to herself, **"I hate this thing… feels like it's choking me."**Chad mentioned, **"Why didn't you get ties?"**Rosa quickly looked to her brother as if she could punch him! **"Oh now you tell me I can wear a tie!"**

**"It was in the pamphlet."**

**"I CAN'T READ THE PAMPHLET IDIOTA!"** Very easily to make out that she called him an idiot.

He'll wait to let her know that she could wear her own jackets too.

Chad buttoned up his shirt. Rosa, bent at the waist, rolled up black opaque stockings with a blue feathery design around her thighs. During the dressing Chad reminded Rosa,

**"You know, you didn't have to start class today.** **Kisuke convinced kouchou sensei,"**the school principal, **"to give you time to get to know the area."**She had no idea what a kouchou sensei was, but if Mr. Hat and Clogs was involved, than everything was fine. Rosa stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. School uniform of a white short sleeved collared shirt, BOW!, very short light gray tennis skirt, which made her very cautious of bending over, and black stockings that added her own individuality. She brushed her fingers through her short brown hair that fell in layers, just below her shoulders. The shorter lengths cupped her face, with bangs that covered her right eye, while the longer ones flared out. She wore no make up. Never really cared to, beside the fact that she couldn't afford to. Her lashes were naturally long and lips rose in color. She watched her mouth form the words as she answered her brother, **"I just want to fall into place as quickly as possible."**

The past couple of nights she could not sleep. She was having nightmares and Chad would leave his mat from the floor to bring her comfort. Because of the secrecy in Rosa's move from Mexico to New York, Chad couldn't find his sister for a really long time and when he finally did he found out her circumstances were not good. He didn't know Rosa's history. No one other than Rosa would know about her past. When Chad inquired, her reply was, _she got lucky_. It was obvious, she didn't want to talk about it and Chad was not going to push it.

No longer wanting to relinquish in the past, Rosa turned to her brother, looking for his opinion,

**"How do I look?" **

Fingers, like the teeth of a comb, Chad brushed his wavy bangs to the side and gave it, **"School girl hot."**

**"…..."**

**"I should feel weird for saying that right?" **Chad added after a very long, confused pause between him and his sister, suddenly _feeling _uncomfortable.

**"I guess,"** She shrugged, **"I don't know," **and smiled, suggesting it didn't bother her. It broke the awkwardness, **"Thanks anyway!" **She jumped up to try and kiss his cheek which caused her to bump her brow bone with his. They were stumbling over in **"ow," **while rubbing their brow at the same time grabbing for their books and bags, than left the apartment to meet up with the others for school.

END


	3. The Student Body part 1

**PLEASE FOLLW WITH CH 1. BEGINNING NOTES BEFORE CONTINUING ON WITH THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE SO ALREADY. THEY'RE KINDA IMPORTANT. THANKS!**

**The Student Body**

**part 1:**

All high schools were typically the same, right? Buildings large enough to horde chemically brain imbalanced teens, by adults insane enough, or with dealers on speed dial, for part of the day, except in Japan it was all of the day up until early evening. The idea was sickening. So why was it that Sado Rosa was eager to go?

With her new friends she walked upon the school grounds, lost at words for she thought she had entered a college campus. It was more than just a single building imprisoning students and they were not just sentenced for the crime of life in their jumpsuits of grey and white or khaki. Though broken into the usual clicks of jocks, punks, nerds and nobodies, there was still a sense of unity from all students; a rarity of its kind. It was what intrigued Rosa the most. Second to that, came the fact that students were treated as young, growing, adults. The students were taught independence and massive amount of responsibility before they were even allowed, yes allowed, to enter high school, unless you had connections, like Rosa. Even separating the clicks was an assignment. Rosa really had to take the time to concentrate, listen, watch attitudes and body language just to find out who were the jocks and the nerds; The Goth girls and cheerleaders were split by a very thin line. She lucked out not having to go to a second school at night, a preparatory school, where she'd have to test out before a high school was chosen for her that best suited her dominant skills. So the type of high school you went to was based off what you were really good at. Cool right? There was no threatening,_ I'm telling your mommy or daddy _or keeping the bad kids because the government pays for them. If you were good, you were rewarded with more challenges. If you fucked up it was corporal punishment and humiliation. Humiliation that could affect your entire family. It could be cruel, but simply put, follow the rules and you'll be alright.

The students here had so many historical moments of their own, each could write their own history book. Rosa didn't think it could be possible for a sixteen year old. She learned Orihime, like Chad, lived alone as well. Uryu was rich and both his and Ichigo's fathers were doctors except Uryu's dad owned an actual hospital and Ichigo's dad had a small clinic that was made up from part of his house. Rosa also learned that her group, they were the ones who didn't belong anywhere. She liked this group; never afraid to be oneself because of status quo; could easily fall into any category, could care less for labeling or being labeled and everyone was invited in this group. Many students of individuality came here, specifically Mizuiro and Keigo, whom Rosa thought were really cute, not in the sense of looks, but she could see them as her best friends. She enjoyed their company as much as Uryu, Orihime and Ichigo. They made her laugh, especially Keigo, a lot, immediately accepting Rosa and treating her as if she had always been there, as if she'd been in their lives for a really long time regardless that the two had greatly made it obvious, they were attracted to her. Didn't matter if the love at first sight wasn't mutual. They weren't leaving her side, ever, which was probably going to be a problem when Rosa starts dating.

As the first bell of the day rang, commotion within the halls distracted for a small moment. Young scrawny boys being pushed aside, gasps and laughter filled the crowded halls as students hurriedly switched out their shoes for school shoes and jogged to class, Rosa spotted the _bullies_. She took a mental picture of some of their faces, a useful resource for the near future.

Today, Rosa was categorized as _popular_. The very moment she stepped into class all eyes were on her. Purposely arranged so that Rosa shared her class with her brother because of the language barrier and because Chad was ranked, very high, as one of the top students throughout the entire school. **"The highest ranked is a Mexican in a Japanese school," **Rosa whispered, teasing her brother that morning as they stood in the office, waiting on the principal for a brief introduction and picking up her school schedule.

The teacher spoke English and introduced Rosa as Sado Rosa, eyes of others quickly diverting in Chad's direction. Murmurs of "_sister_", "_twins_", "_hot_", spread like wild fire. Rosa stood out in so many ways and she started to feel insecure even though the gossiping were nice and full of compliments. Her eyes searched for Yusutora, finding Ichigo along the way. She smiled and there was that skip in his heart again. Slowly he sunk into his chair before returning the gesture. Remembering his kindness, within her mind, Rosa had dubbed him her Knight since he came to her rescue, defending her from the dragon known as Uryu, excuse me, Ishida Uryu. Behind Ichigo was Chad. That slight, motionless nod, the assurance Rosa needed, he gave. He knew exactly what his sister was feeling, not intuition, but out of experience for he had received the same attention when he first attended every school in Japan.

Grateful the teacher didn't ask Rosa to share a little about herself to the rest of her classmates, with a point she was directed to where she'll be sitting and Rosa moved along; her desk, aside Yusu. In-between rows of desks Rosa walked. A girl with short red hair jumped from her seat and into Rosa's way that stopped her immediately.

Rosa liked the idea that the students were free to express themselves like a hyper active lesbian, for instance, collecting toll or whatever the case may be; Ichigo, sporting orange hair. Why orange, she didn't get, but it suited him. Of course that too, she learned later, was his natural color and a sore subject to speak of. It turned out Ichigo got teased a lot for it, growing up, until he started physically defending himself, sending kids home to their parents with black eyes and bloody noses. She couldn't picture him as the fighting type, but than again, after what he did for her, even if they were just words, he was protective.

Not knowing what to expect Rosa was staring at the girl before her. It wasn't a territorial thing Rosa was sure of, this girl was too happy looking and than she started to reveal her intentions. **"I'm Chizuru!" **Pinky introduced herself. No other name meant she really wanted Rosa to be her friend,** "Oh it's so nice to meet you!" **Wrapping her arms around Rosa, no chance to react, but to just accept it, Chizuru squeezed her into a tight hug. Were her hands trailing?! Chizuru's fingers were just above Rosa's ass, Rosa frozen, taken aback by this girl's boldness. Boys watched, panting... "_so hot... _" Chizuru's fingers spread, attempting to clutch a handful, but than there was a loud_ SNAP! _A scream came next that practically shattered Rosa's ear drum! Chizuru jumped a few, away from Rosa, fanning out her hands. Rosa looked down and to the right of her, at the person who sat aside Chizuru and found a short, black haired girl, with a ruler in her hand. Ouch. **"Thanks," **Rosa acknowledged what the girl had done and the girl muttered,** "No problem. I'm Tatsuki" **Tatsuki, Rosa's female knight ,who saved her from the concubine, Chizuru, Rosa thought, as she finally took her seat by her brother's side. What an amazing morning.


	4. The Student Body part 2

**PLEASE FOLLW WITH CH 1. BEGINNING NOTES BEFORE CONTINUING ON WITH THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE SO ALREADY. THEY'RE KINDA IMPORTANT. THANKS!**

**The Student Body**

**part 2:**

Lunchtime. Recess, (did teenagers still have recess?). Break. Whatever the hell it was called, the duration allowed was more than average for lunch and socializing, than any school Rosa had been too in New York. The students were given ample time to unwind. It was a curriculum that was just as important as any other and Uryu wasn't lying when he said English was a required language. It was like second nature. Almost everyone was speaking English amongst themselves and the few who didn't, never hesitated to switch it up when Rosa came around. She was getting pulled around left and right like a new, shiny toy; curious about her heritage and fashion. Some guys had the nerve to flirt, Rosa flirted back. Most were shy and Rosa found it extremely adorable. From a far distance, sat Uryu, Orihime, Chad and Ichigo. They all were watching Rosa, like they were her mama bird and she was the baby, letting her go so she could soar free; Uryu and Ichigo, disappointed rather than praising.

Orihime was excited to see Rosa get along with everyone so well, Chad too, speaking with one another, how easily adaptable Rosa had become and how it was a good thing for both she and Sado. Uryu and Ichigo never jumping in on the conversation. Neither could eat. Uryu ripped through his meal as if it had done something reprehensible too him and deserved retribution. He was so sure there was something building between he and Rosa even though very little pleasantry had been amidst since her arrival. Ichigo, he didn't know why, but it had bothered him to see her with others. When was she going to come this way and give them her attention? When was she going to give him her attention? He barely had the chance to talk to her. Uryu got his hand held and a kiss, granted that Rosa had given everyone a kiss, on the cheek goodbye yesterday. It was something the people did in her culture, a lot. They were embarrassed by her propensity, but everyone wanted Rosa to feel comfortable so they accepted it, however, returning the affection was something they had to work on. Either way, it wasn't the same. Uryu's kiss was full lips on cheek contact. Hell, Chizuru got to feel up on her ass! Gah! Was he jealous? And now Keigo and Mizuiro were cutting their moment short with Ichigo. They weren't timid at all. The two went to Rosa rather than staying and waiting. Ichigo was a little relief to find her keeping their company instead of anyone else, than Oshima Reiichi found his way to her.

A snarl rumbled in Ichigo's chest. For a quick second Ichigo eyed Sado to see if he too had noticed Oshima's presence, but Chad was too deep in dialogue with Orihime and Uryu. Reiichi was more than just a school bully. Outside school grounds he was a thug and he had his little followers. Ichigo and Chad kicked him and his thugs asses in the past; a whooping long overdue. It was that fight that brought them two together, a vow made; a vow to fight and protect one another. Ichigo watched fiercely. Not liking where their discussion was taking them. Rosa bared a smile, though no dimple behind. Ichigo didn't think Reiichi was capable of smiling unless he was torturing a helpless person or animal. Titillating, Rosa playfully pulled at the sleeve of Reiichi's jacket. Why did she have to flirt with everyone? A small group was forming around, Reiichi's boys; Mizuiro and Keigo, loyal, they did not leave Rosa even with the glaring of familiar bullies who taunted the two on a good day.

**"Yo," **a fiery red head made his debut as he hopped over the short fence, greeting Uryu, Chad and Orihime._**"Ugh," **_an inward aggravation. Ichigo didn't need to see, he knew the voice and didn't bother to acknowledge Renji. The feeling was mutual. Ignoring Ichigo, as the others asked how Renji was doing, he Recon about The Bounts. Because of it's relevance, Ichigo gave Renji his consideration only to discover Renji had nothing. The Bounts seemed to be masters of invisibility, not even a hint of reiatsu to give off their locations. Urahara was working on something that may smoke them out, but it was taking him a while to get it together.

They were curious about the Seireitei, Rukia's recovery, recruiting new captains; Head Master Yamamoto announcing a replacement for Gin so suddenly, the Third Division not accepting him at all. **"How come Kira didn't become Captain?," **Ichigo disrupted.** "A Lieutenant doesn't become Captain just because the position's available," **Renji answered, **"It's not a position so easily achievable."**

"**Yea, Yea. I know the whole routine. Still think it's stupid. If you're a Lieutenant, it takes hard work and dedication just to reach that position. It should give you the right away."**

A surge of fury ran up Renji's spine that jolted him to step up to Ichigo in a blink of an eye, **"You think just cause you reached Bankai in the shortest time of Soul Reaper History that you have the right to disrespect our traditions?"** Unmoved, Ichigo responded, **"I'm just stating the obvious."**

"**You!" **Renji reached for the collar of Ichigo's shirt. Raised his fist at the insolence, not so much as an apology from this orange haired punk and was ready to punch Ichigo, but than, **"Who's that?" **completely random, Renji disregarded everything and dropped his arms because his full focus fell on the cute dark haired girl coming their way. The others followed his motion; Ichigo straightening out his collar.

Looking straight ahead towards her destination, she momentarily froze in step. The eyes of Abari and this girl locked on one another. Renji grinned taken it as she like what she saw. Her pace slowed continuing her walk. Approaching Chad she raised her arm. In her grasp was a juice box. **"Toma," **offering him the juice at the same time snatching away Chad's carton of milk just as the straw was placed between his lips, **"You have enough Vitamin D in your body." **Giving her back to Chad Rosa she leaned into the farther left of his chest, her head just below the pec. Folding her arms she brought the straw of the milk to her mouth and consumed the rest. The hesitation of conceding Renji's presence, she tried not to make palpable and forced herself to remove her eyes from the floor to meet with the redhead once more. She gave him a small smile. He returned it conspicuously. _Sado's girl? _He thought, _And she was immodest. Nice. Lucky bastard._

**"Oh, Renji!", **Orihime taking the initiative as usual. She was a great people's person. Signifying the redhead as Renji, Orihime introduced, **"This is Rosa! Chad's sister! Twin sister!"** Surprised Renji's first instinct was, **"No shit?" **Somehow that comment alone made Rosa feel a little at ease. Her smile grew just a tad bit wider. **"Twins huh?", **Renji continued. At the slight rub of his stubble chin, **"Curious, where have you been all this time?"** The question addressed to Rosa yet Orihime answered, **"She's from the city. The biiiiiiiiiiiig… Pineapple?"** Orihime looked to Rosa for confirmation. The others stifled a laugh. **"Apple," **Rosa corrected, **"I'm not Spongebob," **and their laughter's were no longer contained. The fact that they were giggling it up at her expense, it didn't bother Orihime at all. She made a mistake. It was funny. Her innocent smile never faltering, yet wondering, **"I'm surprised you two haven't met. Renji lives with Urahara-san." **Rosa hadn't been over Mr. Hat and Clogs shop that often so it's explainable. It seemed like Urahara opened his doors to a lot.

Sipping the last of her milk Rosa made a two point shot over the nearest garbage can; nothing but net. She turned on her side to face Renji, her shoulder now taking the place of her head on Chad's chest. Inquisitively she asked Renji, **"Are you a juvenile delinquent?" **A query that had taken him off guard, **"What?"**

**"Are you in a gang?"**

**"Why would you ask me that?"**

Rosa pointed at her forehead, ascribing the bandana Renji was wearing. Subconsciously he reached up and pressed his fingers to it, than asked her, **"Are you?"**

**"Well," **Rosa started, **"Might as well consider it gang activity." **Neither having a clue as to what she was talking about. Rosa pushed off her brother and walked center of them, where she stopped to demonstrate, **"I'm being forced by this school to choose groups. I think if I don't they'll kill me." **No other laughed, but Orihime and Rosa distinguished nervousness. Ok, that's scary.

Rosa played a tune in her head, Just dance by Lady Gaga to be exact, that begun with hip hop movements, her body giving away some of the lyrics, the group absorbed by how well she moved, than turned it into something sensual, the sway of her hips from side to side, like that of her culture. Hip bone popped, left than right. Like a snake her body slithered; a cobra keeping its prey hypnotized by her seductive gestures. Aside from Chad, the boys mouths were agape. Uryu squeezed all of his juice contents over Renji, **"Yo!" **Rosa turned at the sound of excitement. The guys stared at her in silence. **"O…k…?"**

"**I'm going to join the dance club aaaaand… Karate." **She threw a few fast jabs. Launched a side kick, she held her pose, ready to maneuver into a high kick without returning her foot to the ground, to regain balance, than remembered she was in a skirt. Though the others held their breaths in anticipation, it didn't happen. Rosa lowered her foot. _Damn_. At the declaration of joining the Karate Club, Uryu, Chad, Ichigo, Renji and even Orihime muttered, **"Of course." **Rosa bewildered by their comment, **"What's that suppose mean?"**, but neither answered.

"**Then you'll be with me!", **Orihime exclaimed. She was so thrilled about the idea she ran up to Rosa and pulled her into a hug burying Rosa's face into her chest. By the way Rosa was wiggling she was either enjoying herself or she couldn't breath. Boys, in their puberty prime, preferred the conception of enjoyment, including Chad. **"Oh!", **Now realizing, Orihime shoved Rosa away, not in manner of repulsion, but shock of almost killing her friend through suffocation. By the wrist, Orihime seized Rosa and dragged her as she made her way over to Ichigo, Rosa stumbling in her steps as she quickly tried to regain consciousness. **"Kurosaki-kun is in our club too,"** Orihime pointed out. In a whisper Rosa repeated, **"Kurro saki kun," **still familiarizing herself of their slang and pet names. With her accent she rolled the R in Kurosaki.

Whoa. Ichigo had never heard his name spoken like that before. Heat and electricity ran down from his head to his libido. The mechanics of his brain suddenly couldn't process. His natural impulses scattered and haywire. He was suddenly choking, trying to suck in air and swallow at the same time, the straw of his juice box was partially dislodged in his throat. Ok, not so much choking on the straw, but he almost did. It had scratched the back of his throat, but managed to cough it back up. The sting from the graze was itchy causing him to cough immensely. He still couldn't catch his breath. However, no one else knew other than that he was asphyxiating.

_Oh my God! Somebody get help! _Orihime and Rosa were panicking! Uryu and Renji were patting Ichigo's back! Chad… _THUMP! _One Whack and Ichigo fell onto his hands and knees. The straw flew out his mouth. Ichigo coughed a few more times, but softer, thanking Chad in a hoarse voice. Orihime and Rosa had joined Ichigo on the ground. At the sign of recovery, Orihime sat back on her heels exhausted. Rosa, her touchy, feely persona, in all areas of compassion, as Ichigo met her concerned eyes, Rosa caressed his face. This girl was going to kill him. **"I'm alright now," **he assured her and she slowly took her hand away. My god, she had to get the subject off of herself convinced that everyone were out of sorts because of something she'd said or done. Rosa helped him up and aided him to stability, asking Renji, **"You're not a student here are you cause if you're cutting class, but hanging out on the other side of the fence, in front of school…?" **

"**Oh naw," **Renji answered, **"Way passed my years."**

"**So you like hanging around a bunch of sixteen year olds? Nothing creepy about that,"** Rosa said as she peeled a strand of hair off the gloss of her bottom lip. **"What he means is he graduated last year. He thinks he's better than us now,"** Ichigo riposte, glaring from the side at Renji. Abarai sneered, **"I can prove it too." **Ichigo turned at the challenge, facing Renji, balling up fists at his side. **"Ooooh college boy,"** Rosa figured, returning to the subject. The Reapers dropped their male egos, giving her their attention. **"You're in a frat."**

"**What?" **Renji raised a brow, not comprehending the term. **"And you're being punished; still in that initiation phase. That'll explain the hippie clothes," **Rosa frowning in distaste. Her eyes scaled up from his jean bellbottoms to his short sleeved rainbow stripped shirt.

"**What?"**

"**Is **_**What**_** your Major?" **Irritation in her voice. Uryu snorted.

"…" "**What?"**

Uryu cracked up.

From Uryu, a roll of eyes back onto Renji, Rosa sighed, **"You're lucky you're very pretty in the face Renji."** Aaaaaaaaand there went Uryu's joy. _Why did he have to be pretty?_

"**Are you dissing me?" **Predatorily he slowly approached Rosa. Toe to toe Renji was peering down at the crown of Rosa's head. Cautiously the others gathered around. Was Renji seriously planning on doing something? Rosa made no notion of intimidation raising her head to meet his gaze. Intrigued, she crossed her arms underneath her breast, instigating. **"Just so you know," **Renji warned, **"I am a Lieutenant of the 6****th**** Division,"** Chad, Uryu, Ichigo and Orihime's eyes immediately bulged out. Renji continued, **"in The 13 Court Guard SquAD!" **The sudden shriek was due to the fact that Renji was tackled and being forcefully pulled away. **"What the hell!," **the redhead growled, tearing his arms free from his aggressors, **"You said she knows Urahara! He's a retired Captain!"**

"**URUSAI!" **Though not giving Renji the opportunity to shut himself up someone had kneed him in the nuts. Not cool, but necessary. He was talking too much. Chad held Renji up with an arm wrapped around the waist and Renji's arm dangling around Chad's neck. **"Yea he he he ea… a uh, retired Captain from the Army," **Ichigo slid in. It was the quickest solution he could come up with. **"Really?" **Rather proud of the bummy looking blonde Rosa thought, **"Cool." **All had helped Renji over to a bench to sit. He stretched out his arm across the top of the bench and rolled his head back. Rosa crouched by his legs and lightly rubbed his knee as a sort of soothing mechanism. She was sentiment after all. **"So you're a Soldier," **She stated, referring to Renji. The Soldier, **"Mhm'd," **his head lolled, than instructed Rosa to rub just a little higher. She did. It dawned on her, **"Kisuke looks so young to be a retired Captain. Did he get hurt or something?"**

"**Hurt?", **Renji chuckled, **"Shit, more like discharged."**

"**You talk too much Abarai,"** Ichigo interrupted, not amused. He was disgusted as well by the treatment Renji was suddenly receiving, pinching the bridge of his nose that helped kept him from exploding with rage.

Discharged? Rosa was extremely interested, her voice much perkier, **"What did he do?" **Before going into great detail Renji thought he had her full attention she'd comply to anything now. He instructed Rosa to move her hands much more higher up his thigh and Rosa had started too, but she was keen. No one needed to shout out the inappropriateness. Rosa stood quickly, smacking Renji's inner thigh as hard as she could from the awkward angle as close as possible to his genitals, yelling at him, **"Puerco! Sucio!" **A dirty pig! Renji fell over the side of the bench, **"nnnnhnnn….." **his hands cupping his crouch before he hit the floor. The others had jumped in surprised, but this time, neither made an attempt to assist Renji. He deserved that one.

The bell rang. Lunch was over. **"Um see you later Renji," **Orihime said nervously than turned and jogged to catch up with Chad, Rosa and Uryu. Last to leave the scene of shame, Ichigo stepped over Renji's fetal body, **"I told you not to come back to my school." **Managing to turn his head above the ground just to find Ichigo's backside. Renji mustered up the words, **"Fuck you Kurosaki."**

"**Clearly something you won't be doing," **Ichigo retorted with a quick wave goodbye and a smile of satisfaction.


	5. The Student Body conclusion

**The Student Body**

Conclusion

P.E., your only options were to get in uniform and pick a sport. There was not one person standing on the side, choosing to be lazy for the day and accepting an F, which only further encouraged Rosa's idea that the student body was made up of Mafia members. Each physical activity was decided through rotation so everyone had a chance and would continue from where last left off the next day. Rosa ended up in volleyball, not particularly an ideal sport. She kept raising her hand, begging her way out, settling for track or even weight lifting… you see the Sight of physically fit young muscle bound sweaty boys was exciting, but the smell of them was not, so yes it was sacrificial. Unfortunately Rosa wasn't getting out of it.

Set at the center with Orihime to her side and Tatsuki upfront, not as reluctant as they were, the two had crouched in preparation while Rosa chewed on her nail. Giggles, small shouts of cheers, hands clapping from both sides of the nets, it continued that way until the ball came into Rosa's direction for the first time during the game. She avoided it. Her team had looked at her confused, silenced because they didn't know what to say? Was it a fluke? Was she unprepared? Did she panic? The ball was served and it went back and forth a few times. Again to Rosa, she side stepped it.

"**Ah! Come on!"**

**What the hell!" **

Random disappointment from her own team. Orihime quietly asked, **"Are you ok? You don't have to be nervous?"** she assumed. Pft. Only if it was nerves. Rosa had no answer except that she didn't want to play. The third time wasn't a charm. The gym coach blew his whistle and put Rosa on the spot. Tatsuki turned to Rosa and though she was trying to be as polite and friendly as possible, she was competitive and her tone was loud and demeaning as she said to Rosa, **"You're suppose to hit the ball you do know that right?" **Rosa gritted her teeth. There was so much she wanted to say as she clamped her hand closed a little above her lips one finger at time, her knuckles cramped. She didn't need a translator to know she was being cursed at. She muttered to Tatsuki, **"It's really not a good idea for me to play."** Tatsuki's head jerked back, the question on her face read, what the hell's so special about you? Instead she threatened, **"Well you're not playing by yourself so stop making us look bad." **A glaring match between both girls before Rosa wavered. The girls set up and they were ready for another round.

From the opposite end the ball was served and because the other team already knew of Rosa being the weakest link that ball came sailing in her direction. With Orihime to her side and an already good established friend, Rosa didn't think she'd mind too much when Rosa swiftly and lightly stepped onto Orihime's knee and pushed off spiking the ball! It flew like a missile and smacked into an opponent's face who tried to hit it back, that literally knocked her… unconscious.

Rosa ran to the opposite side of net, dropping to the unconscious girl, **"Iee Dios Mio!,"** she supplicated her God, **"Despertarse! Wake up!" **The coach congratulated Rosa as he hovered over her, suggesting she should join the school team while many had applauded and praised. What the hell was wrong with these people? The unconscious girl eventually came too. With a croaked smile she gave Rosa a far off look, than raised a fist with her thumb up. She muttered, **"Good game," **than asked Rosa, **"Can I ride on your pretty wings?" **With some help the girl was carried off to the nurse's station and P.E. was over shortly after.

At the end of the day, as the gang walked home together, eager to know how Rosa's first day went; Renji mysteriously joining the pack snaked his arm around Rosa's shoulder that caught a distasteful hiss from either Uryu or Ichigo or maybe both, choosing to stare ahead rather than the crimson viper in case they might tear it to death. It didn't do The Substitute Soul Reaper nor The Last Quincy any good to see that their precious Rosa got over the disgrace quickly. She didn't seem to mind at all, at least not at first. **"I heard you almost killed a girl at P.E. today," **Renji relived. Casually rolling her head into his side, this felt familiar, even as the red flair of his hair came to view… too familiar… Rosa quickly shoved him off. **"How did you hear about that?" **She said as she brushed her shoulders clean from where his arm rested, distancing herself as she continued to walk across from him instead. If that didn't hurt his pride, however Renji was too naïve to realize. **"I know everything," **he smiled. **"Except the era you live in," **Rosa clowning once again on his outdated clothes.

Excited to hear how her first day went, Rosa pulled out her cell and brought the screen to life. She showed off the many unique characters that represented contacts of her new friends listed in her phone. **"I have no idea who's who or their numbers,"** Rosa acknowledged than snapped the phone shut, **"so nobody get offended if I'm constantly asking 'who's this'? Oh and some of them volunteered to help me study." **She was enthusiastic about that. She needed all the help she could get. **"More boys than girls I bet," **Uryu assumed, **"Not everyone has the right intention Rosa. Be careful." **For once Ichigo agreed with Uryu. That sucked. Chad and Orihime nodded as well. **"Don't worry," **Rosa added with a roll of her eyes, **"I can tell the difference, believe me."**

"**There'll always be that someone who will surprise you. Believe that,"** Ichigo warned. Protective.

Rosa rushed ahead of the group and caused them to stop out of curiosity as she too halted, facing them**. "I'll always come to you guys first ok?"** Calling it truths rather than stomping her feet like a child who wasn't getting her way and addressing them progressively out of anger. She allowed herself to see the picture they were painting than to choose and take what they were saying the wrong way, realizing their means were only that they wanted her to be safe and not insinuating that she couldn't take care of herself. **"You can call me anytime!"** Orihime exclaimed, **"Aw you'll be like my little sister!" **She ran up to Rosa and hugged her tightly. **"Why…" **pausing in her questioning as Rosa struggled to break free from Orihime's helium balloons for a desperate need of air, **"do I… have to be… little!" **Orihime released Rosa leaving an arm to dangle around her shoulders. Still protesting, **"We're the same age. Just because I'm short automatically makes me little?"**

"**Well yea."**

"**Uh huh."**

Nod.

No comment.

"**I guess it's unanimous." **Rosa opened up her cell for the second time and started scrolling through names. By accident she figured out the button that retrieved her contacts, or at least she thought it was her contact list, **"I'll call you as soon as I figure out where you are,"** in response to Orihime's offer. **"That's me right there,"** the princess pointed out.

"**I'm not going to remember that."**

"**I'll text you." **Orihime flipped her phone. **"No don't!" **Rosa rejected, **"I can't read it!" **Than her cell beeped. In a few short seconds the princess instructed Rosa how to get her texts. She opened up the message and it showed her name in English alphabets along side her name in Kanji. **"Now you'll just have to compare." **Rosa was astonished! She was staring at her phone, **"Hey, how did you…"** never finishing her sentence as Uryu announced his street had came up and it was his time to break from the group. His only reason for such boldness was to get under Ichigo's skin as he stepped up towards Rosa and bent forward, giving her his cheek. She looked up momentarily from her phone, **"Oh," **and stood on her toes to plant a kiss. Watching Ichigo from the corner of his eye, Uryu gave a sly smile. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. In his face! Uryu walked across the street, his chest opt with pride.

"**We need to catch the bus hermana," **Chad gaining his sister's attention just as he remembered. **"Where you two heading out?"** Ichigo asked.

"**Yamada-san, my neighbor, invited us to her yoga class as gratitude for helping her out around the house."**

"**Yea Tor ow!," **Rosa was suddenly elbowed by her brother, **"I mean Yusu," **she corrected, rubbing her arm vigorously, **"Did the helping out. He helps out her daughter too."** Ichigo raised a brow, looking at Chad, the corner of his lip creeping mischievously. **"A lot," **Rosa added and dodged another attack from her brother. She hid behind Ichigo who shared a quick glance with Orihime, silently basking in rays of hope that surfaced since Rosa came. Chad was always alone, now he ran childishly after his sister and even though he aimed to discipline her in sibling rivalry, he was smiling and laughing and so was she.

Chad returned with Rosa over his shoulder, shouting in her native tongue, through shrieks and laughter as she pounded his backside, the others assuming that she wanted release. Chad finally put her down. **"You want to come?"** Rosa invited the others, **"Miss Yamada said Sado's friends are always welcomed."** Renji declined. It wasn't his thing. Ichigo shook his head, **"No thanks. Chad in tights will give me nightmares,"** he teased. **"I don't wear tights," **Chad defended. Orihime was excited to go. Rosa reached out for princess's hand and she grabbed it with a squeeze. Orihime took to Rosa's physical affection very easily. **"Why do you call him Chad?," **Rosa had been wondering for some time. It wasn't exactly a nickname or a name shortened or related to any part of Yusutora's actual birth name. **"I read his school name tag wrong. Thought it said Chado from my upside down point of view,"** Ichigo replied, **"It just stuck."**

"**Oh," **satisfactory to Rosa, though she didn't get the upside down part. Not that it was important and than she suddenly felt left out, **"I want a nickname."**

"**I have a nickname for you," **Renji joined it. With a wolf's grin he was ready to give it too should she ask, but neither wanted to know, Ichigo in specifically glaring at Renji to keep it to himself. Sighing as he turned away, ignoring the annoying and appalling redhead, didn't understand why he hadn't left yet either and gazing upon Rosa he said, **"Stick around. We'll figure out one for you." **Ichigo waved goodbye, nervous as he walked passed Rosa. Unlike Uryu his bravery was in fighting and in the Quincy's absence he had no one to piss off. Renji wore his attraction to Rosa on his sleeve so Ichigo wasn't going to benefit from that in anyway, but his wrist was suddenly tugged. It had forced him to stop, to turn his head and find Rosa leaning towards him. On her toes she gave him a kiss. The popped sound as she pulled her lips away from his cheek caused an electric impulse throughout Ichigo's body. His cheeks brightened and he hurriedly walked ahead, hoping to avoid the noticeable anxiety though he ended up tripping over his own two feet.

**END**


	6. Yoga with Sado-Kun

**Yoga with Sado-kun**

"**Holy shit" **Rosa exclaimed! Outside Mrs. Yamada's class girls were lined up all ages, thin, fit and in skimpy outfits. Did they miss something? **"Are we… going to be able to get in?" **Orihime questioned, wide eye to what was before her. Rosa looked to her side, sizing up her brother. Staring at his profile, Chad rose a hand to scratch at the back of his head nervously, a goofy grin on his face. Gasping, Rosa smacked his arm, **"Toro, they're here for you?!"** He shrugged without a word.

It was announced that class had to be taken in sessions. Disappointed girls, not apart of first pick, watched through the windows, anticipating their turns. As Rosa and Orihime changed into suitable attire, Rosa noticed how Orihime kept her arms around her waist, a look of insecurity as hues of grey went from one girl to the next. Rosa smacked her hand away, telling Orihime to stop, **"para." **She thought Orihime was being ridiculous. How could the princess not realize how beautiful she was and she did indeed have a sexy body. Rosa shook her head. Reaching for Hime's hand she pulled her out the locker room.

The entire back of the room was empty. All girls were up front and in a hurtle, giggling, whispering to one another in a their native tongue. Their center of attention was Chad, feeling up on his biceps, asking him tons of question. **"Oh gag me seriously," **Rosa remarked, sticking her finger into her mouth and pretending to puck, than the overprotective sister geared up and she literally thought about kicking a few bitches asses if they didn't get their hands off her brother soon, but than she'd be acting like a cock blocker and she couldn't do that to him, however disturbing the sight.

Upon the instructor's arrival, with Chad by her side, all women immediately took their places with a few scats to who was standing in front first. Between Orihime and Rosa, they wondered if class was ever going to start?

Now Rosa never did Yoga, volunteering to join the class only because she knew she could use a stretching. On a regular basis she did exercise upon her own accord, but until she found a regime, she settled for which ever she could get. Flexible though this yoga was killing her. It didn't help either laughing half the time, instead of focusing on her breathing, for every time Orihime got 'stuck' in a position or fell. One of those occasions, where Orihime was stuck, she whispered to Rosa, **"I think my butt fell asleep." **

There were plenty of times where Yusu broke from his pose to help Orihime. How ironic that a lot of the other students could no longer hold theirs either. Rosa watched for the countless time as Yusutora suavely helped Orihime out of hers. With his hair tied back and out of his face, he looked so mature. He was muscular, extremely well built, alluring hazel eyes, he was very attractive. Rosa wondered as he stepped away to help another woman, who felt on his biceps, while he scooped her into a his broad chest and out of her so called stuck situation, **"How come you and Yu… um… Sado," **Rosa found the name Chad weird, **"…are not dating?" **Positions changed. The girls had to lie on their backs and swing their legs straight and over their heads, leaving all the weight on their shoulder's and hands pushing into the back of their waist for stability. Orihime turned her head towards Rosa, **"I don't know," **she answered, **"We're friends. Guess we never really saw each other that way. I'm stuck."** Rosa chuckled and broke out of her stretch to help Orihime bring her legs down into a position God had made them to bend. **"I think you two look hot together, but I don't want to make it weird between you two."**

"**Too late," **Orihime admitted, now sitting. Rosa laughed, **"I'm sorry."**

Moving to what the instructor called a 'table stance', where their palms and feet mimic a table's legs and the girls raised their hips as high as they could, **"What… about,"** Rosa breathed in and out, **"Uryu or… Ichigo?"**

"**Nope. Just friends." **

"**Hm," **was Rosa's response.

Curious to Rosa's sudden interest of her love life, with just a slight turn of her neck, in Rosa's direction, Orihime asked, **"Do you like Uryu or Ichigo?"**

A sharp returned gaze, Rosa practically shouted, **"What?! No! I was just… asking!"**

"**Hm," **was Orihime's response.

"**WHAA!" **Orihime fell. Rosa lowered her bottom. **"Are you ok?"** she inquired. **"Mhm," **a strained reply, **"let's **_**not**_** do this again." **Both girls laughed and Orihime continued, **"Next time Sado-kun invites us to the mall we'll shop and eat burgers. This class has taught me I need more cushion on my bottom."**

**END**


	7. Take 2 and call me in the morning

**Take 2 and call me in the morning**

As if it wasn't hard enough to adjust this new lifestyle, a new way of living, complete different set of rules, the language, the television shows and how limited Yasu's cable was… the atmosphere itself contributed as well, interfering with Rosa's health just a few days after she arrived. Between the sudden change from pollution to clean air and un-steroid, next to small helpings of healthy food, Rosa got A-bombed with all kinds of sickness. Flu, fever, nothing went in, everything came out, she was already missing classes before she even began. She figured Uryu was right about the amount of respect and somehow _disrespected_ their gods and she was paying the price. Her last day of losing consciousness earned her a trip to Kurosaki Clinic.

Small and homey. The clinic set up was like no other she'd experienced back in the states. The furniture was actually comfortable. Some even reclined. Others had built in massagers. In the room where she sat and waited to meet Ichigo's father, she found a humidifier, releasing steam, over at the bed side table. Her gown wasn't even a gown at all. It was a buttoned up shirt and pant pajama full of cutesy animals with big eyes.

An unorthodox concern as Dr. Kurosaki wondered how such a beautiful foreign girl, in _his son's school_… Sado Chan, he called her, could get sick so easily? He over exaggerated the cruelty that was bestowed upon Rosa and whomever was playing such a cruel joke, should be penalized in the most inhumane way for all eternity… yea…

**HE NEEDED TO EXAM HER!**

Rose had this uncomfortable feeling that he was enjoying the physical part of the examination too much. Feeling her breast for lumps she understood, but cupping her ass and lifting from the cheeks? She didn't comprehend what any of that had to do with an upset stomach… something about lumps in the buttocks and cancer. Months of celibacy, partial broken by this perverse inspection.

He was her first doctor who was very intuitive to her history. His questions incredibly detailed, each requiring further investigation and considerably beyond medical necessity. The consult became a dating interview that ended in soft erotica. Did Rosa pass? Creepy, but bearable. At least he showed his limits and it did help that El Senyo Kurosaki was cute. _BAD ROSA! _She wasn't going to complain when she was getting free medical care. At the end of the deliberation Kurosaki Isha appeared to be pleased. He prescribed her medication to help levitate the discomfort in her stomach and prohibited her into doing anything else other than rest. Cool.

Rosa spent the rest of her sick days at home, trying to play catch up. The gang visited each day, baring gifts of class work and homework. Orihime was sweet enough to bring Rosa self made home goods that disappeared before she could even get a glimpse of what they were. It was becoming irritable. Someone was being stingy. Mizuiro and Keigo called everyday and when Chad had to unexpectedly do something, he'd drop Rosa off at Keigo's house, like a child, though Yasu expressed with great emphasis that it was only because he wanted someone to be able to cater to her while she was sick and he was gone. It still sounded like a child situation. Luckily Keigo made it fun, once Rosa got passed his sister.

Honored by Rosa actions, as she came very close to ripping off Keigo's sister's head, because she couldn't stand the way she had treated him, however Keigo had to remind Rosa the importance of family and she being the eldest and of course it really wasn't that bad. End result? Keigo and Mizuiro brought the X-Box to Chad's apartment instead. Through WIFI they trained and challenged, Call of Duty. Mizuiro would run home to participate, congratulatory pulling himself away from his cell phone. A lot of laughs and hate eventually would end and it was back to the books.

On the last day of Rosa's recovery, Uryu brought pizza, kind of a home away from home deal. It wouldn't be the Great New York's Best, but it was good enough. While dressing her bed, Ichigo took a look over at the contents on her dresser.

Bottles of spray and lotions, with the logo Bath and Body Works, Ichigo wanted to open one to find the culprit that reduced him to impure thoughts when Rosa first arrived and filled his dad's car with that sensual smell. Today she smelled like candy. Ichigo suddenly had a sweet tooth.

From her cell phone to a box of jewelry, Ichigo looked up towards her mirror and found the edges covered in pictures of what he assumed to be her friends. All the pictures contained the same group of kids with the exception of an adult in a small few. Silly expressions, some pictures looked to have been taken by accident or accidents taken on purpose, Ichigo would give a faint chuckle. These photos told a story; A story about friends, family…Love? One picture in particular stood out among the rest and Ichigo leaned in to get a closer look. There was a redheaded guy with his arm around Rosa's shoulder, her arm around his waist, that for some odd reason, bothered Ichigo, **"Whoa. That guy looks a lot like Renji."**Rosa joined him, **"I know right? We all grew up at the same group home."** She pulled the picture from the mirror for a closer look, **"I was going to ask Renji if he was missing a brother, but realized Blaze's not Japanese,"** Rosa giggled. As much as Ichigo liked to indulge at the sound of her cute, small laugh, he was a little annoyed by this, Blaze, character repeating sarcastically, **"Blaze?"**

"**Cause his hair is fiery red," **Rosa defined. Ichigo secretly rolled his eyes unimpressed, **"I noticed he's next to you in all these photos."**He wished he had gone past these pictures, but his acquisitiveness got the best of him and so he had to endure as Rosa admitted, **"Yea, we dated for a while." **

How long was a while? She was only 16! **"Don't ask don't ask don't ask…" ****"So he really meant something to you?" **Ichigo asked, mentally noting that he was going to hop out into shinigami form after this and kick his vessel's ass, literally. Rosa nodded her head, **"He was my first. My first crush, my first hug, my first hand held, my first kiss, my first…"**

"**EVERYTHING! GOT IT!" **Ichigo shouted. His sudden outburst stunned Rosa and caused others to stare at him momentarily. He didn't need to know anymore. He turned away from the pictures as Rosa replaced it, pressing his backside against the drawers of her dresser and crossing his arms over his chest. He already hated the guy. Avoiding having to explain his reaction, Ichigo placed false interest as he stated, **"It must have been hard on him when you told him you were leaving."** Subconsciously Ichigo must have had it in for himself, relentless to questions he really didn't want the answers to, just to make conversation, when in all honesty, he could care less about the dude's feelings. **"Verda," **Rosa replied in her language. Ichigo was right about that, but he wouldn't know what she said. **"He was a huge asshole about it too," **she finished, while fixing her bangs and flaring out the ends of her hair. Ichigo quickly looked up. Surprise! **"He forced me to choose between him and mi hermano, my brother," **Rosa corrected, **"He said I was throwing away five years for someone, as he put, whom, if he really cared about me, would've found me a long time ago." **

"**You dated for five years?!" **A second outburst that caught everyone's attention yet again. Rosa stared at Ichigo's reflection, confused. **"Why are you shouting?" **

"**I don't know!," **answering her with just as much impulse and hysteria. Unexpected of the scene he had just created Ichigo tried to justify his behavior by suggesting what first came to mind, **"I'm just pumped with a lot of energy!,"** his expression quickly changing into a big smile. Peering over his shoulder at Rosa he responded, **"I sometimes lose control of the VOLUME of MY VOICE! See? Heh…"**and anxiously laughed. **"You are so weird," **Rosa concluded. Like a person who suffered from Bi Polar, Ichigo went from giddy to serious in less than 3.5, muttering, **"you have no idea."**

Rosa observed how Ichigo scratched his head timidly. She watched as he shoved his hands into his pant pockets. Ichigo's body language exposed dejection with his shoulders slumped and head hung low. Her brows knitted in curiosity and wondered, was he jealous? But how could that be? They had just met! He knew nothing about her! Never had she experienced someone getting so worked up because they weren't apart of her life, only other than that someone didn't think she deserved what she had or wish they had what she had, which was very little, but as optimistic as she was of life, in general, she always managed to make something very little look extremely big. Rosa found his behavior absolutely adorable.

With ease Rosa pushed away from the dresser. She stepped in front of Ichigo, her fingers dancing along his forearms until they came to rest just below the elbows. Staring at the floor, Ichigo lifted his head to now burrow at the beautiful sight of Sado, Rosa. He tensed. She clarified, **"We've known each other for five years. Dated only two," **holding up two fingers. A silent sigh of relief, Ichigo's heartbeat gradually returned to normal. Even though he thought fourteen was still too young, at least it wasn't ten.

He couldn't get the idea of being her first everything out of his head! Did that imply that wanna-be, Renji look-a-like, took her virginity too? God! He can see Renji now mocking him with that stupid smug of his and Rosa rubbing his legs… **UGH! **Why the hell did he even care? That was Rosa's past and she could've done whatever the hell she pleased. She _still _coulddo whatever the hell she damn well pleased. Ichigo knew he had no right to get upset and so he swallowed that large lump in his throat and gingerly instigated, **"Well that was a jerk move," **but than, as his mind continued to betray him, he couldn't believe he was about to take this asshole's side, **"but didn't you? Kind of?" **Rosa raised her head meeting Ichigo's eyes as he looked down at her and finished, **"Threw it away?"** She was a little hurt by his words and Ichigo could tell, now feeling like a jerk himself for singling her out. The fact that he was outspoken was a quality Ichigo took pride in… up until right now. **"It didn't have to end the way it did. He chose this,"**Rosa revealed, **"His eighteen birthday is three months away. Old enough to be on his own. He could've came to me. I would've waited. He was selfish and there's no coming back from the things that he said."**

"**He probably said them out of anger," **Ichigo suggested, **"This is good to know! Why are you still defending him dumbass!?"** But Rosa shook her head, **"The first thing that comes out of a person's mouth, especially when they're angry, is usually the truth." **Now feeling guilty he whispered, **"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up those memories," **but her smile alluring, as her cheeks manifested her dimples, threw him off. Everything that he had just learned about her and didn't want to learn about her, it was a hazy memory, put to rest forever. All was right again. **"It's cool," **she said, **"you have to get to know me sometime right?"** Slightly the side of his lip curled into what looked like an actual smile.

"**Hey love birds!" **Uryu called out to gain Rosa and Ichigo's attention, **"When you two are done confessing your undying affection for one another, you want to come over here and get started with homework?"** Just now realizing the close proximity between each other and Rosa's hands resting over Ichigo's arms, they embarrassingly separated and nervously giggled before making their way over to the others, Uryu hastily directing Rosa to sit by him.

**END**


End file.
